


No Tentacles

by esmeblaise



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Monster!Cecil, Mostly Dialog, cecil has tentacles and a third eye and moving tattoos but he looks mostly normal, humanoid!cecil, intern dana - Freeform, not smut, outside nightvale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeblaise/pseuds/esmeblaise
Summary: “Dana, I think Carlos hates me.”





	No Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> I know what the title implies but I swear this isn't smut

“Dana, I think Carlos hates me.”

Dana’s eyes widened, of all the things she had heard come out of Cecil’s mouth this was the strangest. After a beat of silence she shakes her head and put her ear to the phone again, “What? Cecil, that’s crazy Carlos _ loves y _ ou.”

“Nono I’m sure of it. Ever since we left Night Vale he’s been distant and unresponsive and won’t even hold my hand!”

The former intern bit her lip, thinking, “Weeell you know how weird Carlos says his world is, maybe that’s just the way it works there.”

“I don’t think so, no one else seems to not be affectionate.”

“Maybe he just-”

“Dana… he said no tentacles…..”

“Wait what? You mean in public or in the bedroom?”

“At all, and he keeps pulling down my sleeves whenever my tattoos wriggle and he said to keep my third eye closed and he keeps making up lies about me. Like my eyes change color because of the lighting or something and that I bleach my hair white. And whenever Night Vale is brought up he tries to change the topic.

“At first I just thought I was doing something wrong because his family would give me weird looks whenever I talked about my show. But then he started acting like I was a different person. Dana he said my job is writing  _ fiction.” _

Dana’s jaw dropped.  _ The Voice Of Night Vale,  _ the one prophesied to  _ see  _ and  _ tell  _ all, telling fiction? Sure Cecil indulged in fanfiction a bit much (Dana would know, she has had to edit most of his works) but writing fiction as a _ job?? _

“Dana I screwed up and now I think I lost him.”

Dana knew a lot of things from her time in the Other Desert. She still clearly remembers looking slightly to the left and seeing things that were elsewhere. And some of those places were  _ not  _ Night Vale. She had seen the outside world.

So when Cecil came running up to her, vibrating with excitement and tentacles dancing as he squealed,  _ “I get to meet Carlos’s family!”  _ she had been worried that the world would not treat him the same as their home. But she had thought that with Carlos there everything would be fine. She had  _ thought _ Carlos would protect him and be the hero Cecil always claimed him to be.

She apparently thought wrong.

“Give the phone to Carlos.”

Cecil went silent

“Cecil.”

“No.”

“Cecil, now.”

“No it was me I messed up don’t say anything to Carlos please.”

“Cecil I have his number.”

There’s a long groan before you hear a drawn out, “Caaaaaarloooooos Dana wishes to speak with you.” There's then a quickly hushed, “ _ Dana don’t you dare say a word.” _

“Hello?” Hm Cecil was right, he does have a nice voice, shit focus Dana.

“Carlos hey how’s the trip?” Dana said in an innocent sing-song voice.

“Oh you know,” The scientist sounded nervous, “Great as can be, absolutely enjoying it, hey did you know Cecil has never seen white snow?”

“Mhmmm” Dana hummed, keeping her voice light, “I’ll have to warn you about his tentacles, they show no mercy in snowball fights.”

“Heheh.” Carlos cleared his throat, “Actually it’s kinda cold out, you know his tentacles are used to the hot desert climate.”

The former intern nodded over the phone, “Yes that reminds me, make sure Cecil’s sleeves are rolled up as much as possible, he forgets to air his tattoos otherwise.”

“Oh well-”

“And don’t forget about headbands, don’t want hair in our favorite third eye.”

Carlos sighed dejectedly, “He noticed.”

“It’s his  _ job  _ to notice.”

“Dana you know this world is…  _ different  _ than Nightvale. If someone saw… I just don’t want him to get hurt.”

“By who? A stranger or the person he cares about most in the universes?”

“I-well. Cecil knows-”

“Carlos I’m going to say this with as much love as possible, Cecil is an idiot when it comes to you. Right now he thinks you hate him.”

The scientist sputtered, “Wh-what ho- wh- what??”

“I don’t know, ask him, and do it fast before he starts losing tentacles. They ooze.”

Dana smirked at the dial tone.

 

-

“Dana! Dana! Great news! Apparently Carlos was just worried that people would try to experiment on me! Ha! Like I would trust a scientist that wasn’t Carlos! Anyways we went over some concerns and figured it out. Tomorrow he’s going to take me out into the woods for a snowday! Oh Dana this vacation is so much fun! I didn’t even ooze that much!”


End file.
